Que pasa cuando te enamoras?
by tk2111
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras? que es lo que sientes por que de repente sientes mas felicidad de estar junto a alguien en especial,por que pierdes la nocion del tiempo,por que te rova el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca los elegidos lo descubriran al vivir su vida descubriran el amor y que les sucede al estar enamorados (takari,taimi,sorato,kenyako)
1. felicidad

Que pasa cuando te enamoras, que sucede si entre amigos surge algo más que amistad, los elegidos lo descubrirán en esta historia.

EN CASA DE LOS TAKAISHI

Tk se despertaba en su habitación eran las 5:30 AM pero el ya no podía dormir y quien podría hacerlo realmente si tenia tontos ánimos si anhelaba cada día si su vida diría estaba llena de alegría había vuelto a Odaiba se encontró con su familia su padre y su hermano, sus viejos amigos los elegidos de la primera generación y con ellos había encontrado nuevos amigos que eran los elegidos de la segunda generación con los que había vivido una gran aventura en el digimundo

El mismo que también era otra razón de alegría después de su aventura el Sr. Gennai les había dicho que eran libres de poder visitar el digimundo y a sus compañeros y también de vez en cuando los podrían llevar a su mundo en cuanto acabaran de restaurar el digimundo

Pero había algo mas que causaba su felicidad pero no era algo sino alguien la causa de su felicidad

una chica que conoció desde sus 8 años con un lindo cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel una chica completamente maravillosa su mejor amiga kari con la que últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo

sonrió levemente mientras soltaba un suspiro

Mi bonita- dijo suavemente se sentía muy feliz solo de recordar como le decía a su amiga mientras recordaba como es que había adquirido esa forma de llamarle

FLASHBAKC

Mientras terminaba una d las muchas reuniones de los elegidos todos se ivan despidiendo mientras unos chicos hablaban amenamente un poco lejos de los demás

Disculpa tk -dijo kari acercándose a el

Si dime kari que sucede?- pregunto sonriente

Emmm yo...- kari no sabia como decirlo realmente nunca había hecho esto ,invitar a un chico a salir y mucho menos a su gran amigo tk pero tenia que hacerlo queria hacerlo-tu.. quieres.. ir al cine con..con migo?

Tk sonrió levemente y acepto con gusto mientras pensaba en lo feliz que le haría salir con kari -te recojo a las 3 de la tarde en tu casa mañana te parece?

Si entonces mañana te espero -dijo con una sonrisa después de esto todos los elegidos se fueron a sus hogares pero dos de ellos esperaban ansiosamente el día de mañana

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Tk fue a casa de kari un poco más temprano para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella al tocar la puerta kari abrió y tk prácticamente quedo fascinado por lo que veía su amiga realmente se veía hermosa llevaba una mini falda rosa y una blusa sin mangas blancas para él se veia como un ángel y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

Kari noto esto sonrio un poco ya que le daba algo de gracia la cara de su amigo que parecia embobado en ese momento,aunque también provocaba que se sintiera apenada por que tk la veía así acaso se veía diferente se veia mal ?decidió no pensar en eso y saco a su amigo de su trance saludándolo- buenos días tk como estas?

Tk pronto reacciono- buenos días kari …mm.. te..te ves muy linda hoy- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Amm ..muchas gracias tk- dijo kari con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - nos vamos- dijo mientras jalaba hacia afuera al chico

Si .si claro vamos- dijo amablemente tk

En el camino al cine ambos charlaban amenamente de cualquier tema que se les ocurria en el camino asi era siempre su relación podían hablar por días sin perder tema de conversación pero esta era diferente de vez en cuando uno de los dos sentia pena por estar juntos lo que probocava un tono rojo en las mejillas de ambos-

Al llegar la encargada pregunto que querían ver kari miraba un titulo con sumo interés lo que no paso desapercibido para tk y dijo

Deme dos entradas para un domingo en tiffanis

Kari sonrio como es que se dio cuenta que acaso para el era transparente como podía conocerla tanto pensó

Ambos entraron al cine aun no enmpesaba ai que decidieron hablar hasta que la película comenzara

Muchas gracias por venir tk- dijo kari algo apenada-

No es nada kari es un gusto para mi pero?- pregunto por que me invitaste-

Yo la verdad tenia muchas ganas de ver esta película pero como nadie me había invitado se me ocurrió invitarte

Pues que alegra que me hayas invitado -dijo tk- pero por que nadie mas te habrá invitado- cuestiono tk por que le parecía muy difícil creer que nadie la haya invitado con lo bonita que era

No lo se -dijo kari con un aire de tristeza- tal vez nadie me invita a ningún lado por que …no soy bonita

No digas eso- dijo tk un poco molesto- kari eres la chica mas bonita que yo conozco ,es mas si no fuera por que siempre espanto a los chicos a los que le gustas recibirias muchas invitaciones no pensarías eso -dijo acercándose mucho al rostro de kari- eres muy bonita

No importa aslo asi siento que me proteges -dijo kari- me gusta mucho que tu me digas bonita , lindo- dijo kari desde el fondo de su corazón

Uuuuuy ahora soy lindo -dijo tk-bueno jajaja me gusta pero solo... si solo tu me dices asi …mi bonita- dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla depues de eso empezó la película y ninguno pronuncio una palabra pero ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus caras

ENDFLASHBACK

Desde entonces ellos se tratan asi aunque un poco escondidos de sus amigos ya que seguramente los molestarian mucho

Entonces tk noto la hora eran las 6:20 como es que había pasado tanto ensimismado en un recuerdo decidio no pensar en ello y se apresuro a arreglarse para salir corriendo muy rápido aun era muy temprano para la escuela ya que iniciaba a las 7:30 pero el tenia que ir a la casa de su mejor amiga su chica favorita en todo el mundo la mas bonita dijo para si mismo a recordarla mientras tanto en otro lugar

CASA KAMIYA

Kari despertó muy alegre ese dia volvia a la escuela y tenia que estar de buenos animos volveria ver a sus amigos nuevas experiencias pero había algo mas desde hoy su lindo tk vendría por ella para ir juntos a la esuela

A ella realmente le encantaba la nueva relación que había entre los dos no podía explicarlo pero se sentía feliz se levanto y vio la hora 6:20 seguramente tk llegaría 6:40 por ella para ir caminando a la escuela

empezó a areglarse y en 20 minutos ya Estaba lista

Salio de su cuarto y se dirijio al de alado a despertar a su dormilon hermano

TTAAAAAIIII si no despiertas llegaras tarde- grito kari pero tai seguía en el séptimo sueño kari siguió intentando despertarlo mas no tubo exito-

-al notar que tai no reaccionaba a la pequeña kamiya tubo una idea que tal ves despertaría a su hermano- TAI RECUERDAS QUE LE PROMETISTE UNA LINDA CHICA LE MOSTRARIAS EL COLEGIO Y NO CREO QUE LA QUIERAS HACER ESPERAR

Apenas dicho esto tai salto de su cama se puso su uniforme tomo su mochila y salio como alma que lleva el diablo asustando a todos y haciendo lo que ningún miembro de su familia espero que isiera jamas

despertarse temprano el primer dia de clases y aun mas sorprendente irse sin desayunar con lo comelon que era,todos quedaron algo confundidos hasta que su padre hablo

No puedo creerlo que le paso a mi hijo desde cuando se levanta temprano para el colegio-dijo su padre-

y desde cuando no desayuna si el siempre come como un loco ¿que le pasa ?-dijo su madre

Kari soltó una ligera risa diciendo -mama ,papa se podría decir que el corazon de tai siente una gran responsabilidad con…


	2. no conocen lo que sienten

solo queria aclarar que todos estudian en una misma institucion donde hay primaria y secundaria tambien puse a todos los mayore en un mismo curso y a todos los de la segunda generacion en el mismo curso pero en aulas separadas eseptuando a Codi que si es demasiado pequeño para unirlos a ellos bueno aqui el segundo capitulo

Kari soltó una ligera risa diciendo mama ,papa se podría decir que ahora tai siente una gran responsabilidad con…

..MIMI -

-Sus padres solo alcanzaron a reir mientras decían - el amor si que puede realizar milagros imposibles jajaja

Kari rio también por lo dicho, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la residencia kari se levanto de su lugar para ver quien era. abrió la puerta y ay estaba tk tan puntual para recogerla e ir juntos a la escuela saludo a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla lo que causo el rubor de la pequeña kamiya ya que aun no se acostunbraba a esa clase de "detalles" y tambien por que sus padres podían verlos desde el comedor

Kari rápidamente se guiro, se despidió de sus padres y jalo a Tk fuera de la residencia

Así que Tai no es el único enamorado en esta casa- dijo la señora kamiya antes de seguir con sus labores.

En otro lugar en la puerta de la secundaria de Odaiba una chica castaña estaba sentada esprando a su amigo al líder de los niños elegidos el chico que siempre había admirado por su valentia y su positivismo ese chico que era capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en las circunstancias mas dificiles aunque tambien era el que muchas veces la hacia enfadar la hacia enfadar por la mala costumbre de bromear con ella molestandola llamandola princesa

Solo por que ella se habia encaprichado un poco en el digimundo despues de que el desapareciera, pero asi lo quería con su sonrisa natural pareciendo que nada le pasara y con esa actitud de niño chiquito que aveces salia a flote con todo eso ella lo adoraba pero la cuestion era cuanto es que lo queria

Habia pensado eso mucho ultimamente ,si queria a todos sus amigos pero a el lo queria de distinta forma

SU actitud su forma de ser y por que no tambien su aspecto ya que tai se habia puesto muy guapo sera es que había desarrollado amor por su líder?su pensamiento fue interrumpido ya que lo vio venir corriendo hacia ella.

Hola Tai -saludo mimi con un beso en la mejilla

Hola Mimi

realmente me sorprendes Tai

Te sorprendo?- pregunto tai algo confundido- por que ?

Pues es que me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano- exclamo muy divertida- nunca pensé que pudieras hacerlo

Ja ja ja bueno pues... no tenia mas opción

Que no tenias opción -dijo mimi algo molesta- que solo viniste por que te obligaron -continuo mimi algo decepcionada ya que habia pensado que tai queria pasar mas tiempo con ella

No es que ….como decírtelo- dijo Tai ya que como decirlo ni el realmente sabia por que se habia ofrecido a mostrarle el colegio a mimi tal vez...tal vez ¿queria pasar mas tiempo con ella?-pues…..

Pues….?- Pregunto mimi acercándose a Tai con una mirada triste-

Yo me ofrecí a mostrarte el colegio por que... por que quería pasar tiempo con tigo- queia estar seguro que no te pasara nada y no..yo no podía llegar tarde.. no me lo perdonaría -dijo tai viéndola fijamente-

Gracias -mimi abrazo a tai fuertemente aveces esto chico sabe hacer las cosas penso mientras ambos enrojecian primero por estar tan cerca de el otro y segundo por que algunos alumnos habían empezado a llegar y se les quedaban viendo de forma rara mientras susurraban entre ellos - gracias por hacer todo esto por mi

Todo esto?(este tai que distraído pero así es el jaja mejor sigo con la historia)

Si nunca pensé que te levantarías temprano por mi -mimi se sentia muy feliz y justo cuando tai iba a decir algo un fuerte sonido se escucho era el estómago de tai que sonaba de hambre al no haber desayunado

Perdón lo que pasa es que.. no desayune

Tampoco desayunaste- mimi sonrio acaso tai aya hecho las dos cosas mas imposibles para el solo por ella?-

Vamos - mimi tomo a tai de la mano mientras lo llevaba dentro de la institución para que comiese algo ya que no podía dejar que la persona de la que tal vez estaba enamorada muriera de hambre - te invito a desayunar

Claro- contesto muy feliz tai

No muy lejos de la secundaria un grupo de chicos caminaban dirigiéndose a la escuela ellos eran Yoley Ken Codi y Davis que conversaban amenamente ya que este sería el primer año en el que todos estarían juntos incluso Ken que se había cambiado de escuela para estar con sus amigos en especial con Yolei desde cuando se preocupaba y pensaba tanto en alguien que le pasaba cada vez que la vei se sentía extrañamente feliz no entendía el por qué y decidió ignorarlo tal vez solo era alegría pensó mientras empezaban a llegar a la escuela .

A unas calles cerca de allí un par de chicos caminaban al colegio ellos eran Matt y Sora que desde hace mucho sabían perfectamente que se gustaban pero quién lo diría primero esa era la cuestión todos sabían que ellos estaban locamente enamorados uno de otro todos menos ellos mismos sentían demasiado miedo de poder perder al otro

Sora pensaba que Matt era demasiado para una chica tan simple como ella como podría quererla si con su aspecto podría tener a cualquier chica de Japón a sus pies mientras Matt pensaba en lo perfecta que era Sora que podria conquistar a cualquier chico asi de fácil tal como lo había hecho con el esas ideas atormentaban a los chicos que en ese momento solo se limitaban a acompañarse hasta la secundaria.

En el salón de los de primaria todos empezaron a llegar a ver sus aulas en un paredón donde había muchos listas con nombres y aulas asignadas

A-solto un suspiro davis - estoy con ken y yolei pero no con kari

Pues a mi alegra mucho que estemos juntos- dijo ken viendo a yolei pero se retracto - que bueno que los tres estemos juntos en el mismo salón

Si ken tiene razón estar en una aula juntos con amigos es mejor que estar solos

Si pero yo quería estar en el mismo salón que davis-

Asi que no estas con migo dijo una voz que todos reconocieron era kari que había llegado junto a tk todos empezaron a saludarse y kari continuo

Asi que no estas con migo en el aula Davis- dijo kari mientras revisaba en que salón estaba

Si kari- dijo yolei- solo estamos ken Davis y yo en el salón B

Es verdad -dijokari confirmándolo en las tablas pero luego una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios

TK NOS A TOCADO JUNTOS EN EL SALON A -dijo muy emocionada abrazándolo

Que bien -dijo tk muy alegre y justo cuando Davis iba discutir sonó la campana ,todos se dirijieron a sus aulas

SALON A

Bueno muchachos empezamos este nuevo año- dijo el profesor mientras todos ingresaban obviamente kari se sentó con tk a un lado junto ala ventana

Bueno chicos bienvenidos mi nombre es Doko Senju y sere su maestro todo este año primero quiero saber sus nombres así que empecemos- todos empezaron a presentarse y ha hablar un poco de ellos hasta que llegó el turno de tk

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Tk Takaishi tengo 12 años y me gusta mucho el basquetbol -dijo mientras muchas de las chicas lo veían con cara de enamoradas lo que molestó mucho a Kari que inmediatamente se levantó cuando tk tomo asiento

Hola mi nombre es Kari Kamiya me gusta la danza y el- dijo señalando a Tk- es mío ..es decir mi mejor amigo -dijo avergonzada causando la risa de todos

Tk simplemente sonrio complacido mientras se acercaba al oído de Kari y le susurraba- así que soy tuyo? Jaja jaja

Kari volvió su rostro sonrojado- lo siento yo …me equivoque

jajaja está bien jaja-ojala no hubiese sido solo un herror penso Tk

En ese momento en la aula de los mayores todos hablaban amenamente Izzy y Jou charlaban del digimundo tai y Mimi reían por las caras que Tai ponía mientras hacia bromas y Matt y Sora escuchaban música juntos todo el día paso completamente tranquilo hasta que en la ultima hora hubo un anuncio

Todos los estudiantes mañana se habriran las inscripciones a los diferentes equipos y clubes que hay en la escuela las mismas iniciaran desde las 8 de la mañana y terminaran a las 2 de la tarde concluyendo con el anuncio de la fecha de el baile de inicio de año gracias por su atención suerte mañana con las pruebas ya pueden retirarse dijo al final el director de la institucion todos salían muy emocionados mientras los elegidos dela primera generación habían tenido el mismo anuncio al reunirse todos hablaban de a que club o equipo tratarían de entrar

Yo seré titular de el equipo de futbol -dijeron tai Davis y ken al mismo tiempo

Nosotros probaremos en el club de ciencias- dijeron izzy jou y yoley

Nosotras en el club de porristas-dijeron mimi y kary

Yo hare mi propia banda-dijo matt- y tu sora me imagino que trataras de entrar al equipo de tenis verdad?

Si matt -dijo sora pensando cómo es que Matt podía conocerla tanto

yo seguiré en el equipo de kendo- dijo Cody algo tranquilo

Y yo entrare al equipo de basquetbol -dijo Tk muy seguro

claro que si- dijo kary dirigiéndose a tk -eres muy bueno de seguro seras el nuevo capitán

enserio crees eso bonita?

seguro es mas hagamos una promesa- dijo kary

a ver dime de que se trata -pregunto tk muy interesado

prométeme que seras el capitán de el equipo de basquetball y yo te prometo que siempre ire a animarte a tus partidos para que puedas ganar que te parece¿ promesa?

Claro que si promesa- dijo estrechando la mano de kari y luego entrelazando susu dedos para besarlos- te lo prometo

Después de eso todos se despidieron para ir a descansar a sus hogares ya que mañana les esperaba un gran y largo dia


	3. Las prubes:Parte 1

Las pruebas de los equipos parte 1

La mañana siguiente empezaron las pruebas para los equipos la primera prueba fue la de el equipo de futbol en las que se encontraban Tai, Davis y Ken.

Hola mucho gusto yo soy el entrenador y hoy serán las pruebas para el equipo de futbol asi que les deseo mucha suerte y espero que todos den lo mejor de si ahora agan grupos de tres para que compitan en equipos.

Todos los equipos de tres eran buenos y algunos destacaban mas que otros todo fue muy normal hasta que llego el turno de el equipo de Tai conformado por Davis Ken que tenían de frente a otros tres chicos sus nombres eran Sai, Tenma y Kuno siendo este ultimo de la misma edad de Tai

La competencia empezó todos daban lo mejor de si tai tomo el balón y dio un pase a Davis pero rápidamente Tenma lo marco ,por más que Davis intento escapar no pudo así que le dio un pase largo a Ken que fue marcado por Sai pero lo logro pasar fácilmente y anoto el primer gol ya que no por nada fue considerado un genio en los deportes, después de ello empezó una pelea interminable por el balón primero lo tenia Sai a el se la quito Davis este quiso hacer un pase a Tai pero Kuno lo intercepto y tiro a el arco pero tai la devolvió de un patazo llegando fácilmente al otro arco el entrenador dio por terminado el encuentro y también las pruebas los despidió a todos y dijo que el lunes en la mañana se publicarían los resultados.

Los chicos salieron de la cancha donde se encontraron con todos sus amigos que habían asistido a las pruebas

Felicidades chicos –dijo sora acercándose a los tres-

Si chicos lo hicieron genial de seguro entran en el equipo-pronunciaron izzy y jou

Si sobretodo tu Tai -dijo Mimi-fue asombroso como metiste ese ultimo gol y a esa distancia

Tienes razón Mimi_dijo Matt y Sora-no recordábamos que patearas tan duro-dijeron ambos ya que conocían casi a la perfeccion la fuerza de Tai ,Sora por sus años de jugar futbol con el y Matt bueno por las diferentes "encuentros de amigos " que habían tenido

Es que mi hermano ha estado entrenando mucho –dijo kari uniéndose a la charla

Es verdad Tai? Y por que no nos dijiste pudimos haberte ayudado-preguntaron Davis y Ken

Es que quería entrenar solo para ver cuanto podía progresar –rio tai

Bueno será mejor ir a ver la siguiente prueba –dijo Tk

Por cierto –pregunto Davis-que prueba sigue el dia de hoy

Todos rieron por lo despistado de su amigo

Ay Davis si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuello seguramente la perderías-dijo Cody

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia del menor

Ya no se rían- dijo Davis- ya saben que soy muy malo para recordar las cosas

No te preocupes –dijo Kari poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Davis –asi eres tu no tiene nada de malo –aunque internamente reía ya que le pareció muy gracioso lo que dijo Codi pero no podía hacer que Davis se sintiera peor

Gracias Kari tu eres la único que me comprende

No Davis es la única que te soporta –haciendo reír nuevamente a todos

Ya será mejor ir o nos perderemos las pruebas para el club de ciencias-apresuraron Izzy y Jou

Si vamos todos –dijo Yolei

Mientras todos se dirigían al laboratorio algo se interpuso en su camino

Que será lo que se interpuso en el camino de los niños elegidos, en el próximo capítulo jajaja lamento que este un poco corto pero tuve que interrumpir porque me surgió algo importante pero no se preocupen inmediatamente me desocupe sigo escribiendo por que es lo único que me falta es pasar de mi mente a Word jaja


End file.
